SEALS
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: This is a MW2 side story, about the Navy Seals investigating Shepherd, leading them to a battle against the Shadow Company.


SEALS

Chapter 1

The Seals moved in total silence, footsteps masked, shuffling swiftly like shadows. One of them lifted his corner gun and turned it around, covering the corner, viewing the screen.

"Narrow corridor. Possible hostile patrol route. Move in a single profile, Neil up first, then Jackson, and so on. Pete, cover the back." The leader spoke.

The seals made a hand gesture of reorganization. One of the seals moved up to the corridor in a crouched formation, with his riot shield up. The other one moved in behind him with a shotgun in an upright formation. The squad leader crept up behind the man with the shotgun, and the last squad member stayed behind, covering the corridor for possible long range combat. They moved to the end of the corridor. The person with the shield moved to the right and the person with the shotgun to the left.

"Left clear." Jackson said.

"Right clear." Neil said.

"Pete, move up. Follow me, standard formation" The squad leader ordered.

Pete ran up and joined up with the squad, and they moved to the right. There was a dead end, a way to the left and a briefcase placed on a desk.

"Neil, secure the package." The squad leader ordered.

Neil slung his shield up his back, and opened the briefcase. Neil saw a near transparent string near both ends of the briefcase. He leaved the briefcase half-opened.

"It's rigged" Neil said.

Neil pulled out a wire cutter and cut both strings, then opened the briefcase.

*click*

_There were another set of string near the base of the briefcase_

"Get down!" Neil yelled

The rest of the squad dropped down, but the trap was designed to kill the person who opened the briefcase. Shrapnel sprayed into Neil's face and body. His lifeless body fell to the ground, and the alarm sounded. Gunshots were heard from behind as Pete kicked the table over and took cover.

"Ambush!" Jackson cried.

"I knew that it was too quiet…" The squad leader spoke.

Hostiles advanced on them as they took cover and returned fire.

"Through the door!" The squad leader ordered.

The squad leader kicked the door down. Pete ran through the door, then the squad leader. Jackson let loose some more shotgun rounds before running through the door.

"Warhawk! Come in!" The squad leader yelled through the radio.

"This is Warhawk. Over." Warhawk replied

"The package is a decoy! It's an ambush! Operation Failiure! Standby for emergency extraction!"

"Roger that."

They climbed up the stairs to the cargo ship's deck, and a Blackhawk was hovering above. Suddenly, missiles streaked past the Blackhawk, as the pilot steered it away.

"Foxtrot! The LZ is too hot! They have a SAM site on board! We'd be blown to nothing even if we did pick you up! The secondary LZ is also covered by the SAM!" Warhawk spoke through the radio

"The side of the ship! There's a waste dump to the side the cargo ship! We can extract from there!" The squad leader replied.

"What!? You crazy!? You expect me to fly adjacent to a moving ship!?"

"You can't do that!?"

"Never tried it before! Wanna bet!?"

"Twenty bucks that you can!"

"Alright! Ready to pay up?"

"Hell sure!"

The squad moved down the stairs, and into the waste dump, enemies firing at them. Pete was hit in the back. He fell over, screaming.

"Pete!" Jackson yelled.

"I got him! Don't stop moving!" Foxtrot replied as he picked Pete up.

Jackson leapt down the stairs and into a hole full of garbage, with Foxtrot and Pete just behind.

"Leap at the end of the tube! It's you get on the chopper of fall into the damn sea!" Foxtrot said.

At the end of the tube, the Blackhawk hovered and Jackson leapt into the Blackhawk. Foxtrot threw Pete with all his strength onto the chopper when he was at the end of the tube. He leapt, but missed the chopper, one hand clinging to the chopper's rail. His hand was slipping off. Just as he fell, Jackson grabbed his hand, and a chopper crew came to pull Foxtrot up. The chopper increased altitude above the ship.

"It's the SAM sight! It's aiming right at us! It's not going to miss this time!"

As the SAM turret turned towards them, a creaking voice sounded in the air, and 2 F18s flew in and blew up the cargo ship before the SAM site can took aim. The Blackhawk swayed a little, and became stable.

"20 bucks, Fox?" The pilot asked.

"After my promotion, mate." Foxtrot replied.


End file.
